


Changes

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Everything has changed.





	Changes

The hallways were filled, people brushing up against each other while others ran into each other. The school always felt too small to Lukas, but its not like there were many options. Lukas stood at his locker and filled his backpack with the books he would need before slamming it shut and pulling his backpack back on. He was walking to chemistry, as ironic as it was. He was already late, but he almost always was. Math was on the first level of the school and chemistry was on the top floor and it's almost impossible to get up and down the steps between classes quickly. 

He had just rounded the corner on the third floor when he bumped into someone. The boy was shorter than him with chocolate curls and pale skin.

The boy backed up, looking at the wrinkly piece of computer paper in his hand, looking up at Lukas and smiling. 

Lukas forgot how to breathe. His eyes were a warm brown almost matching his hair and his smile was probably the most beautiful thing Lukas had seen. You can say that about boys, right?

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

The boys voice was smooth and angelic. Lukas must have made him up in his mind, he was too inexplicably perfect to be real. It was mind blowing.

"I'm new here and I was just trying to find my class. I have English two."

Lukas didn't know how to speak now and he knew he must've looked like an idiot. He mouth was wide open and so were his eyes. 

"Um.." The boy started. "I'll ask someone else." He was still smiling.

Lukas turned around, grabbing the boys wrist. "It's room 219.. second floor.." He trailed off. The boys skin was warm and smooth. The jacket he was wearing hardly fit him, it was too big, but the brown went with his hair and eyes. 

The boy didn't even try to pull away. His smile widened and he stuffed his paper back into his pocket. "Thanks.." He looked Lukas up and down. Or maybe Lukas made that up. "I'm Philip.. maybe I'll see you around."

Philip was already gone by the time Lukas spoke again, the only thing he said was his own name and it was barely loud enough to here. Lukas didn't know why or maybe he did and just didn't want to admit it, but he needed to see Philip again, away from this place.


End file.
